The Stefan Files
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Silas doesn't come back after Bonnie kills him and herself when she resurrects Jeremy. Stefan leaves Mystic Falls only to return 20 years later with a sorceress and a relationship with the Mikaelsons. With a new darkness surrounding him and an unforgiving attitude how will Damon cope with trying to reconnect with his brother? Major Elena bashing :D I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 - Coming Home

**A/N: Stefan doesn't get enough love so I decided to give him a little excitement. Silas doesn't come back after Bonnie kills him and herself when she resurrects Jeremy. Stefan leaves Mystic Falls only to return 20 years later with a sorceress and a relationship with the Mikaelsons. With a new darkness surrounding him and an unforgiving attitude how will Damon cope with trying to reconnect with his brother? Elena bashing included Pairings include my two fave OTPs: BAMON and Klaroline along with Stefope (Which is a teenage Hope and Stefan), Jackson/Hayley, Davina/Kol, Rebekah/Tyler, might try an EleJah or EliTherine. You will see John Constantine from the 'Constantine' series make an appearance. I don't own any of the character's except Ziana Shah.**

** Chapter 1 – Coming home**

"Damon quit pacing. Stefan will be here soon enough" Elena smiled at her castrated boyfriend (well he has turned into a huge wuss since he tripped and fell into her diseased vampgina)

"He hasn't spoken to us in years. He hasn't returned our calls or IMs or emails"

"He needed time Damon"

"Maybe we rushed into things"

"Damon, are you calling us a mistake?"

"I am calling us selfish. I didn't even apologise to him."

"Apologise for what?" Stefan asked appearing behind Damon wearing a see through white shirt and ripped denim jeans.

"Baby brother" Damon squealed as he hugged his brother, not noticing his brother wasn't hugging back.

"Stefan, it's so good to have you back" Elena said approaching him to hug him as her eyes travelled over his body. He exuded a new coldness to his demeanour.

"Stefan, how much longer are you going to be" A woman growled as she barged into the boarding house.

Elena stopped in her tracks and spun around glaring at the new comer. The woman was tall with wild red brown curls and hazel eyes that seemed to glow gold. She was glaring at the younger Salvatore as if trying to kill him with her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined your new shoes making you trek through the forest and I'm sorry we had to abandon our new bikes" Stefan droned out rolling his eyes at the newcomer.

"You're sorry! Do you know who has to put up with extra-long lectures from B about wasteful expenditure and you're paying for new shoes!" She growled at the vampire.

"Who is your friend Stefan?" Elena asked.

"You must be Ele- what's her face. I'm Stefan's partner. Stefan we need Marie Laveau's book of shadows now, we have no more time to waste." The woman answered looking at her watch then putting her hair in a loose ponytail.

"There goes my date with the twins" Stefan huffed as he vamped up the stairs while the woman pulled out a pair of Kukri knives and went outside. Damon and Elena stared at each other in confusion before Damon vamped up to Stefan who was tearing apart his room.

"What's going on Stef?"

"I had a tin box in this trunk. I had a lot of shit in this trunk. Where is it?" Stefan asked politely with a hint of coldness.

"Elena moved some of your stuff to the attic" Stefan growled in annoyance at his brother before moving on to the attic.

"Stefan, you haven't answered my question" Damon said coming up behind Stefan as he frantically searched for something.

"I had a thick book kept in that tin box. I was a gift from Klaus back when I first met him. It's like a Grimoire." Stefan answered as he concentrated on finding mentioned book.

"Stefan you're out of time" Bonnie Bennett appeared in the Salvatore attic and Damon shrieked in shock.

"Bonnie… is that really you?" Damon asked wide eyed.

"No dip shit." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon.

"She's astral projecting" Stefan commented as he turned towards Bonnie.

"Davina, passed out trying to keep you concealed from Mary Boudreaux. She knows where you are. Did you find the book?"

"Elena decided to move things around" Damon answered for Stefan, both Bonnie and Stefan gave Damon a withering glare.

"She manages to fuck up things that don't even affect her" Bonnie sighed.

"Ziana needs to place barriers around the house you'll have to stay there until sun rise. It's almost dusk; you'll have to fight your way if you don't get those barriers up now" Bonnie commanded as she vanished from the attic. When Damon turned to face Stefan, Stefan was gone.

"Z, Davina's passed out. You need to put up barriers. You don't have much time" The woman in question glowered at Stefan.

"We would have been here sooner if we had our bikes!"

"We'll argue later. You need to spell this place. I smell them readying themselves to rise" Stefan said taking possession of the Kukri knives.

"Stefan what's going on? We haven't even finished our reunion and I haven't apologized-"

"For taking my leftovers? You like sloppy seconds… or thirds… maybe fourths" Stefan said looking at Elena and Damon with as much emotion as he would have for an insect.

"You actually did me a favour. Maybe I'll buy you a drink sometime" With that Stefan followed the woman, Ziana, as she held out her hands and started an incantation.

"Something is wrong with Stefan" Damon said

"I know, our Stefan was never like that"

"That's because your Stefan was weak and pathetic" A painfully familiar voice called as Bonnie appeared before Damon and Elena.

"Bonnie" Elena said in tears taking in her once dead best friend.

"Not a step closer doppelganger, I'm just here to warn you. Stay out of Stefan's way. He was supposed to be on his way back but it looks like they're both going to be forced to take refuge at the boarding house. They will leave in the morning. Stay away from them Elena" Bonnie warned a tearful Elena as she disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Did I do something?" Elena asked.

"Have you noticed? Bonnie hasn't aged."

"Jeremy said he stopped seeing her almost a year after Stefan vanished. Do you think she somehow turned into a vampire?" Elena asked, her clichéd 'doe eyes' wide with worry because Damon likes to think Elena is some pure angel.

"Actually that would be because I resurrected her and took her under my wing"

"Ziana Shah-Salvatore" The woman introduced herself as she held her hand out for Damon. Elena's eyes were so wide they might have fallen off her face.

"So you're married to my brother?" Damon asked in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Not really, I just wanted to see your reaction." The woman smirked as Stefan came in covered with disgusting smelling brown fluid.

"You need to take a bath first" Ziana said as he approached her from behind. Stefan scowled at her and flashed upstairs.

"Don't worry. He wasn't playing in the sewer. He was killing some undead ass"

"Vampires?" Damon asked his eyes immediately flitting about the place for any sign of danger.

"How small your world is… no not vampires" Ziana smiled and looked at the fireplace making a small fire ignite.

"Please tell me you have people food. Using that much magic makes me ravenous"

"Right this way, I prepared a meal for Stefan. Even drained a few squirrels for him"

"Throw that shit out" Stefan said wrinkling his nose in disgust before grabbing Ziana around the waist.

"Stefan, I'm starving!"

"You know how I feel about your blood after you use magic" Stefan practically growled into her ear as he moved her hair aside and ran his nose against her pulse point.

"For fucks sake Stefan, I need food first" Ziana growled.

"Make it quick" Stefan said grabbing a bottle of bourbon and sitting across from his partner as Damon and Elena robotically set out the table, unsure of what to make of the interaction.

Stefan practically jumped over the table after Ziana's third serving sinking his teeth into her and drinking her sweet ambrosia, he hummed as he drank his fill then pricked his finger with his fang and rubbed his blood into her wound instantly sealing it, before licking the remaining blood of clean.

"Are you done?" Ziana asked in annoyance as she resumed her meal. Stefan simply grinned in self-satisfaction licking his lips and blowing a kiss at his partner who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go find the Book of shadows. We need it or we're going to have an apocalypse type issue on our hands and Constantine will have to bail our asses out again" The woman warned.

"What is it with you and the Irishman?" Stefan said in annoyance.

"Nothing except he's probably the best fuck I've ever had. Speaking of fucking, I'm sure your twin whores must have missed you soo much Steffykins" Ziana shot back at Stefan. To an outsider the interaction might have seemed venomous but to Ziana and Stefan it was just another day in the office.

"Hey if you had a dick and had a pair of identical women make out on your cock you'd understand. I offered you the opportunity to fuck several times and you said you don't mix business with pleasure" Stefan raised his brow at the hazel eyes woman who scowled at him.

"They aren't even twins Stefan; they're a pair of extremely useless shape shifters" Ziana rolled her eyes at Stefan.

"It has its benefits… like that time they changed into you and Bonnie and went down on each other."

"I think it's time for dessert. Does anyone else want dessert?" Elena asked clearly unhappy with the content on the conversation.

"Too kinky for the bland one" Ziana smirked at Stefan who tried and failed at holding in his laughter.

"The bland one! I love it. Even better than Katherine version two point zero reject and Bella clone" Damon glared at his brother and his partner for hurting his girlfriend's feelings.

"Stefan, that was uncalled for and I want the two of you to apologise to Elena" Damon commanded.

"Or what vampire?" Ziana asked as her eyes flashed and Damon found himself rolling about the floor as he tried to snuff out flames that weren't there.

"Damon, what's wrong? Are you in pain? How can I help you?" Elena panicked.

"I'm on fucking fire" Damon screamed bloody murder. Ziana relented when Damon's attempt to put out the imaginary flames was causing him to hurt himself.

"Don't speak to Ziana in a way she finds commanding. She'll kill you. She has problems with authority" Stefan shrugged.

"She barely listens to a word I say" Stefan complained and dodged a fork from his friend.

"I must say she is a downgrade from Lexi" Damon commented.

"Well now, maybe if Lexi was around I wouldn't have met Ziana but wait you murdered her." Stefan hissed at Damon.

"I'm sorry about what I did" Damon said with remorse.

"Well your apology won't bring her back. In fact you'd be dead had Elena not stopped me that day. I guess I should have dropped her skank ass back then instead of playing the fool for her toxic love" Stefan threw back, Elena's face crumpled in confusion.

"I thought you were over it Stefan, you forgave Damon remember?"

"No, he did what you wanted him to do." Ziana shot back as she rose from her seat.

"Stefan we need that book or Klaus and Hope will be in trouble" Ziana said, effectively ending all interaction with Delena.

"You went back to Klaus?" Damon growled at Stefan appearing in front of him.

"The Mikaelson's are family. Whatever happened to your doppelganger is her problem and yours. Stefan made his peace." Ziana answered coming between Damon and Stefan.

"Made his peace! He tried to kill Elena!" Damon growled.

"Elena was supposed to die with her parents when they drove off that bridge. Whatever time she's living on now is borrowed. It's a matter of time before the reaper gets his due"

"How can you say something like that Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I just did. The twenty years I spent with Ziana and Klaus made me realize that you were nothing but poison. I wanted you because you resembled the romanticized version of the woman who destroyed our lives and ripped my brother away from me, something you continue to do today." Stefan stormed off with those parting words.

"You know Stefan made a choice once; he picked you, his flesh and blood, over Elena. It's sad that you'd never do that once for him. It's amazing you have any friends at all considering the number of times the two of you put Bonnie in harm's way. If you know what's good for you stay away from Stef. We'll be gone by sun rise." Ziana warned as she wandered up the stairs to find Stefan.

"Damon, Stefan hates me. Why does he hate me?" Elena cried in her boyfriend's arms when they were alone.

"What do we do? This isn't Stefan"

"I don't know. Bonnie also seems to be under some spell."

"I bet that woman Ziana did something to them."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We need to take her out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well most of you who read my fics know I'm a hard core Bamon fan but for once I'm going to let Stefan have the limelight to himself. He deserves it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Constantine

**Chapter 2 – Constantine to the rescue**

"Are you sure the book was here to begin with Stefan?" Ziana asked her partner as their night of searching yielded no results.

"I know I kept it here. Even though I couldn't remember Klaus or Becca I kept the book, it seemed important." Stefan shrugged as he drank another cup of black coffee.

"And with the cloaking spell on it we can't even scry for it. Fuck me"

"With pleasure" Stefan announced unzipping himself.

"Would you like hot coffee in your lap Mr Salvatore?" Ziana asked as Stefan smirked and smacked his lips together sending her an air kiss.

"One day those legs will open for me and you'll beg and I won't give you any"

"I think me and these two guys will do perfectly fine" Ziana shot back holding up her right index and middle finger.

"Do the two of you ever not talk about sex?" Elena asked in exasperation.

"Who said anything about talking? Usually Stef has one of the twins or college virgins spread out on the dining table. We've all had to resort to having breakfast in our rooms" Ziana sighed.

"I think Stefan suffers from Satyriasis, do you have a family history of it?" Ziana asked Damon.

"Well my father screwed a slave and we had a half-brother, I fucked anything on two legs for the longest time… maybe we do have a family condition" Damon said in deep thought while Stefan glared at him in disbelief before making a whipping sound.

"So bland one, seeing as you were in Stef's room last, did you come across any books that you may have not put in the attic?" Ziana asked as she stirred the foam in her latte with a finger.

"It's Elena! There were some journals I just burnt them" Elena shrugged then screamed as Stefan pounced on her punching her hard enough to dislodge a fang.

"You had no fucking right! Those were my possessions, that was all I had tying me to this place. Thank you Elena, due to your habit of not minding your own fucking business you signed the death certificate for our kind. You conniving bitch" Stefan spat, his face morphing into its true form as he bared fangs at his brother and ex-girlfriend.

"You raised your hand on Elena? How dare you Stefan, don't you remember her? You used to love her more than life!"

"No, I loved my brother more than life. As to me remembering her, I don't remember people who mean nothing to me. Ziana, contact Bonnie and Davina; we're going to have to find another way." Stefan growled into his hands before storming out while Ziana pulled out her mobile phone.

* * *

><p>Close to dusk an SUV pulled up to the Salvatore mansion, two squealing women leapt into Stefan's waiting arms while Ziana hugged and kissed two younger women. As the women stepped closer to the house Elena gasped as Bonnie's face became clear.<p>

"You're here, you're really here and alive. Oh my God I'm so happy"

"Yes I am alive no thanks to you. We're here to do a job and go back home to New Orleans. So stay away from us" Bonnie warned as Ziana wrapped her arm around Bonnie's while she dragged a sleepy Davina behind her.

"Now that the gang is together we need to figure out how we're going to fix this. The Laveau diary is gone, she used some pretty strong magic to keep Mary Boudreaux asleep for over a hundred years. We were on assignment at one of the more historic monuments in outskirts on the city when someone, decided to use the vault for their carnal pleasure" Ziana took the opportunity to glare at Stefan who had two carbon copies of Emma Stone snuggling into either side of him. Bonnie sighed and sent a zap of lightning straight at Stefan's family jewels making Damon cringe while his brother got into Bonnie's face.

"What the fuck was that for bitch! Just because you can't get some of this doesn't mean you can damage me so I can't give my women all of this" Stefan growled as he thrust his hips in a lewd motion making Elena dizzy with the changes in her once sweet Stefan.

"Just because I don't plan on whoring myself the way you do doesn't mean I want you asshole"

"Would the two of you shut the fuck up? Seriously Bon I know you believe in the whole being pure till marriage thing but you need to get laid, maybe you'll be a little more happy who knows. As for you Stefan kindly take your playmates upstairs, we have matters to discus and you don't want them pissing Zee off" Davina said crankily.

"I knew Kol wouldn't satisfy you, you should have came to me first" Stefan said as he openly leered at Davina.

"Lord what is it with you and virgins Stefan, that's whole reason we're in this fucking mess. I won't be hiring any interns until you learn control" Ziana growled.

"Or you could fuck him" Bonnie smirked at Ziana while Davina pinched the bridge of her nose trying to get rid of her oncoming headache.

"What did Stefan do? What danger is after you?" Damon asked Bonnie who gave him a judgemental once over.

"Zee and Stefan own a small private archaeological company, they restore relics and artefacts and in some cases hide the more 'dangerous' items from the rest of humanity. We have a special spelled vault for these items. It so happens that Stefan and a very new witch decided to spank his monkey in there and low and behold they dropped the box containing Mary Boudreaux hand maiden, Amaya's soul. She possessed Stefan's flavour of the week and released Mary Boudreaux from her seal beneath the pet cemetery. You see the pet cemetery as said to be cursed so no one would disturb it. Now that the Voodoo queen is back she's raising all hell with her reanimated corpses. Zee maybe we need Constantine" Bonnie said making puppy dog eyes.

"No, we DO NOT need that Irish dickweed. We will find a solution on our own. Zee will the wards hold tonight?" Stefan asked and received and annoyed nod.

"Wait a sec, Zombies! You're fighting zombies?" Elena screeched.

"Well there are lots of corpses from Mystic Falls just standing on the outskirts of the property." Damon said looking out the window.

"They're waiting for orders. Bon, wanna hit the bitch where it hurts?" Ziana asked.

"You want to try and approach Papa Legba? Are you fucking nuts! You know he doesn't assist without a trade!"

"What other option is there really, if we give him something of value he'll take some of her magic away. We have a doppelganger we can give that to him" Stefan said as he led his shapeshifting wenches to the stairs as Elena and Damon stared at him in shock.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bonnie asked.

"We're going to play my favourite game. Who knows if we'll live much longer…" Stefan shrugged before slapping both females on the ass.

"Mia and Marilla say goodnight" Stefan ordered as the women sing songed their good nights and raced behind Stefan.

"Who wants to offer the shape shifting twats to Papa Legba?" Davina asked as the other 2 sorceress's sighed and poured another round of absinthe.

"I suppose he would find something in our vault of value. We just need the bitch weak so we can kill her. Maybe virgin blood will work on her the way it worked on Amaya." Davina mused.

"Not likely, we're going to need a mage to take her out. The only one that crosses my mind is…"

"Hello love" A ginger haired dapper young man called as he sauntered into the room and helped himself to Ziana's drink. Damon scowled as he scented the arousal of the females in the room the moment the ginger greeted them with a charming smile.

"John Constantine, do you always have to stick your nose in my fucking business?" Stefan growled appearing and the bottom of the stairs zipping up his jeans.

"Well I couldn't have you endangering my favourite girls" Constantine said as he made himself comfortable between Ziana and Bonnie gracing Stefan a cocky smirk before the two of them began rolling around on the Salvatore floor trying to kill each other while Ziana kept screaming at them to rip of each other's clothes.

"If I could stick his accent and Stefan's eyes on Elijah's body I'd die happy" Bonnie sighed dreamily while Damon stared at her in horror while Davina nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoohooo finally updated. Everyone seems so pervy... especially Stefan but you know what for being forced to circulate the same little group of girls for sooo long Stefan deserves it. He went from Elena to Rebecca to Elena and Katherine and now they want him with Caro... Plec should just allow the characters to have an orgy and end this stupid drivel she calls a show, I mean seriously everyone is miserable except Elena. I think the high light for me of the season was Kai hitting Elena in the face with a tyre iron ahhh happy moment. After that I stopped watching VD in protest even Delena fans are getting fed up of Delena, its had its run Elena needs to go whore her diseased vampgina somewhere else. I want Kat back, Kat made the show exciting. Come back Kat!**

**Special thanks to: cuttiepattotie, Sblck, BlueBellsFalling, SailorJupiter001, animexyaoi, , HermioneandMarcus, and Little Viking Big Eyes for the faves follows and reviews.**

**We have reviews! Which surprised as this fic is pretty random...**

**From: animexyaoi**

I love the attitude of stefan, I dislike that in the series they always made him so dependent of elena as if she were the only one in the world.  
>And he is the one who always ends up suffering, so I hope this is a story that ends well for stefan.<p>

**Rogue:** Totally agree with you there sister (or brother) I wish aliens would abduct Bella, I mean Elena and she would vanish forever. Stefan will probably find his way back to her, it only natural each brother has a turn with the door knob. Stefan will find love... eventually he just has a century or so of moping over doppelgangers and being a ripper to get through.

**From: BlueBellsFalling**

So f*** good. I cant wait to read more. Soon please

**Rogue:** I will try my hardest to update sooner, I have developed an obsession with Lord Sesshomaru... why are anime characters so much better than real life men damn it all! But yes I am waiting for my newest obsession to run it's course so I can return to regularly updating my fics. I am glad you like my perved up Stef :D

**From: **  
>Omg I love the Elena bashing! Can we get Damon a clue so he can join them! I love this Stefan and Ziana is badass<p>

**Rogue:** We will get Damon a clue soon, he's going to have to earn the right to join the gang. Stefan picked Damon once Damon will have to learn to pick Stefan for once in his miserable existence.

**So that is it my loves. I am off to perve over Sesshomaru some more, I have a problem I like a man with a chip on his shoulder and a stick up his ass (that didn't quite sound right but I'm sure you get me)**

**Love **

**Rogue**


End file.
